Right in Front of Him
by EmeraldWitch-ScarlettWizard
Summary: Written by Emerald... on the way back from taking Kerry to confront Bruno, C.J. breaks down... WARNING: strong KCJ action


SCARLETT WIZARD: So my sister and I have this system where we beta-read and A/N each other's stuff. So yeah, I didn't write this… and I'm not entirely sure why Emerald did. I think it was just a whim. But it's pretty good, so give her a chance.

Summary: On the way back from driving Kerry to see "Bruno", C.J. pulls the car over…

Rating: M

Warning: sex… incest… other fun stuff like that

Kerry was still staring out the window, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. C.J. couldn't stand it any longer. The strained silence, the soft sniffling sounds, it was all too much. He put his blinker on and pulled over to the side of the highway. Kerry looked up suddenly, realizing that they were no longer in the flow of traffic.

"C.J.? Why are we pulling over here? I told you, I just wanna go home."

"Dammit I can't stand this anymore!" He said, hitting the wheel with his fist.

Kerry looked at him with a puzzled expression on her features. When C.J. looked up at her, she was shocked to see that he also had tears forming in his eyes.

"C.J…. what-"

"I can't watch you beat yourself up over this guy! It's bad enough that he took your virginity, but now I have to watch you get hurt because he's too big of an idiot to realize that the greatest thing on earth is right in front of him!" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't be saying this… and I'll probably regret this later…"

"C.J, what are you saying?" Kerry said almost in a whisper.

"Oh fuck it!" C.J. leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Kerry didn't respond, but she didn't push him away, either. She was frozen, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, horror dawning on his face. He quickly began stuttering an apology as he tried to remember how to put the car in gear. However, his horror turned to shock and amazement when Kerry grabbed him roughly and pulled him into another kiss. He knew she was probably just rebounding, he knew it was completely and totally wrong, but as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth and she began to suck on it, all reason flew out of his head.

Kerry crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. He began nibbling on her neck, his hands moving up to her breasts, massaging them through her shirt as she moaned and slowly ground her hips against his, feeling the hardness of his cock against her. She slid down between his legs, somehow managing to situate herself comfortably in front of the steering wheel. Looking down at her like that, situated between his legs, grinning seductively up at him, was almost enough to make him lose it right then and there. For a moment, neither one of them breathed as her hand made its way slowly to the zipper of his pants. With one sudden motion, she freed him from the confines of the now painfully tight jeans and wrapped one hand firmly around his throbbing shaft. C.J. threw back his head and moaned almost animalistically. Kerry giggled. She knew she was in full control of him, and she liked it that way.

"What do you want, C.J.?" she said softly, beginning to stroke him. C.J. looked down at her, breathing heavily, his eyes glazed with lust as he felt her warm breath on the head of his cock.

"Suck my dick." He said in a voice that was strained and husky, yet commanding. Their eyes locked as she slowly began to envelop him in the warm, wet heat of her mouth. "Shiiiiiiit!" he moaned, winding his fingers in her long auburn hair, watching her deep throat him. How many times had he fantasized about this? How many nights jerking off to the thought of her doing exactly what she was doing now? He could hardly believe it was really happening. …and suddenly the gravity of it hit him. Kerry was just a kid! And not only that, she was his cousin! It was his responsibility to take care of her, not take advantage of her!

"Kerry… Ker… oh God, Kerry stop!" She pulled away quickly, hitting her head on the steering wheel and C.J. winced.

"What is it? Am I not doing it right?" She said, a hurt expression on her face. C.J. tried to steady his pulse, breathing in heavy, panting, gasps.

"No! No, you… you're amazing… it's just… dammit Kerry! I can't do this to you! I thought I could, but I couldn't… we can't-"

"Shut up." C.J. looked down at her with surprise.

"What?"

"I said shut up." Kerry looked at him, her face flushed, her eyes full of fire. "You think I don't know what I'm doing? I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I didn't feel the same way you obviously do." Without warning she undid her belt and slid off her own pants, taking her underwear with them, and climbed back up into his lap. "I want you to make love to me."

C.J. grinned, coming out of his shock. He positioned himself at her opening, his head slipping in slightly, both of them gasping at the sensation. "You sure?" He barely dared to breath as he waited for her answer. Her only reply was to press her hips down, merging with him in one desperate thrust. His head fell back in a silent scream. He had never felt this good before in his life. Whether or not she knew it, Kerry had just taken his virginity.

They quickly fell into a rhythm, Kerry sliding up and down on his rock hard cock as he drove upward into her tight core. It didn't take long for him to feel the familiar tightness is his stomach.

"Kerry… oh… ah fuck… I'm…. gonna cum…" he slowed his pace, knowing he had to pull out, but she stopped him, increasing the pace, her eyes locking with his.

"Cum… inside me." That was it. Her words, a promise of ultimate trust that sent him over the edge. She felt him explode inside her, filling her completely, and she began to tremble with her own orgasm, riding it out as she screamed his name. Still shaking, she collapsed against him and began, at last, to cry.

"I think I love you…" she said between silent sobs.

C.J. grinned from ear to ear despite the tears that now fell from his own eyes.

"I love you too, Kerry… let's go home."

SCARLETT: Pretty steamy… I actually kinda like it, though I'm still not sure what possessed a certain twin of mine to write it. Ah well… we love reviews! No flames please!ss


End file.
